oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
Official description Walkthrough (boostable with a Dreadfowl's special at level 48 or a Garden pie at level 46) (boostable with Greenman's ale at level 56 or Greenman's ale (m) at level 55) |items= * Lunar or Dramen staff * Vial of water Recommended: * Food (Monkfish or higher) * Armour and weapon |kills= *Gorak - level 145 (possibly multiple) |}} You do not need to meet any of the skill requirements to use the fairy rings; you only need to complete a part of the quest to obtain permission to use them. Ungrateful To start, talk to Martin the Master Gardener in the Draynor Market. He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown, so wait until your quest menu says his crops have had plenty of time to grow; this takes around 5 minutes. Remember that attempting to pickpocket Martin may further your wait. Talk to him again and he will tell you rather crossly that there is something still wrong with the crops, disbelieving your story about fairies and accusing you of creating this problem. Anyhow, agree to investigate. Surprise! Go to Zanaris, and head toward the bank. Just north of the bank is Fairy Nuff's grotto. Walk in, and you'll see a short cutscene. Underneath one of the shelves is Fairy Nuff's certificate; pick it up. Studying the certificate turns up its back, which is covered with strange, fairy symbols. Use the certificate with the fairy chef, south of the bank. She will tell you that she's seen similar inscriptions on a sign near the mysterious ruins, that is the cosmic altar, in southern Zanaris. Head to the cosmic altar and search around behind it for a small stone tablet. It is a rune temple sign, with symbols similar to those on the back of the certificate. The sign reads: Cosmic Rune Altar. You can now decode fairy Nuff's message by matching the symbols with the given key. Although you do not need to manually decode it, you must read the tablet to proceed. You discover that the back of the certificate reads: :The Godfather attacked us. We have fled to safety. If you are loyal to her majesty, find us by using the co-ordinates "AIR", "DLR", "DJQ", "AJS". Fairy Transport Talk to the Fairy Godfather, in the room directly south of the Zanaris entrance. Tell him that the queen is missing, to which he visibly starts panicking and rushes to say that he will create a search party for her. The godfather gives you permission to use the fairy rings to 'help' you locate the queen. He asks you to speak to the co-ordinator outside the room to learn more about the rings. After talking to the co-ordinator and being informed of the vast history of the fairy rings and the queen, head west to the fountains, where you should see a fairy ring. Talk to Fairy Fixit there, and then try and use the fairy rings while wielding a dramen or lunar staff. You may now use the fairy rings throughout RuneScape without finishing the quest, if you'd prefer.'' See our Fairy rings guide for all the possible combinations.'' With fairy Nuff's certificate in your inventory, use the fairy ring four times in sequence, always returning back to Zanaris before using the next one: #'A-I-R' (to a small island) #'D-L-R' (Poison Waste in southern Isfadar) #'D-J-Q' (just a few steps away from the fairy ring in Zanaris) #'A-J-S' (Queen's location) If you end up on an island with some penguins, you either made a mistake entering the codes, or you are not holding the certificate. Regrouping .]] You should hopefully be in the Fairy Queen's new location. Just go up the path, and head to the north-eastern room. Talk to Fairy Nuff who, along with Fairy Very Wise, informs you that the Queen is not well because the Godfather has hurt her by not returning her magic secateurs. As her essence is drained, she cannot retaliate without obtaining the secateurs, which you accept to bring back. Head back to Zanaris, and pickpocket the Fairy Godfather. If you fail, you will be teleported outside Zanaris, so try pickpocketing from behind or the side, and make sure neither of his henchmen are looking directly at you. You should get a golden queen's secateurs. Also, at this point, you will see orks patrolling Zanaris. You won't be able to travel back to the hideout by using A-J-S, but the steps will be saved in your travel log. Therefore, you may simply select "Fairy Resistance HQ" from the travel log and press "teleport" to take you there, without having to travel to all the other three locations again. Magic Essence Back at the fairy hideout, talk to Fairy Nuff and give her the secateurs. She will use them to rejuvenate the queen, but they do not work completely. Nuff tells you that she needs a certain magic essence potion to replenish the queen's missing life energy. To make the potion, you need to collect some starflowers and crushed gorak claw. Starflower Return to the fairy ring in Zanaris and use the code C-K-P, which transports you to a cosmic plane. Move around for about 2 minutes whilst the starflowers grow. You can pass the time by talking to the being who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick a starflower when ready (49 farming needed), and add your harvest to the vial of water. Gorak claws Return to Zanaris, and withdraw any armour and weapons, along with around 10 pieces of good food. Note that protection prayers do not work against goraks, but you may use boosting prayers. Goraks are very accurate, so take the best melee armour you have. Also, they have very low defence. At the Zanaris fairy ring, use the sequence D-I-R to get to another plane full of goraks. They are level 145 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them, eating food when necessary, until you get a gorak claw. Crush the claw with a pestle and mortar to get gorak claw powder. GorakPlane_map.png|The map of the Gorak plane Gorak's Plane.png|An overhead view of the plane The Final Scene With any required herblore boosts, mix the starflower and crushed claw into a vial water to make a magic essence potion. Return to Fairy Nuff again. Back at the hideout, use a dose of the magic essence potion on the queen, who finally regains her senses. As the queen angrily prepares to return to Zanaris and take back her throne, Fairy Very Wise and Fairy Nuff remind her that the Godfather has thugs and orks at his disposal, compared to her small band of loyalists, many of whom are injured. Her Majesty sees the flaw in the plan, and accepts the advice. The Fairy Godfather will continue to rule Zanaris — for now.. Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *3,500 Experience *2,500 Experience *A skill lamp granting 2,500 experience in a skill of your choice (level 30 or above) *Access to the Fairy rings network and the Fairy Resistance Hideout *Ability to make Magic essence potions *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *All's Fairy in Love and War - Fairy Resistance Hideout *We are the Fairies - Cosmic Plane *Dimension X - Gorak's Plane Required for completing Completion of Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen is required for the following: *Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift *You need to gain access to the Fairy rings for completing : :*Varrock Tasks: :**'Medium:' "Dial V For Varrock" :*Falador Tasks: :**'Hard:' "I Heard You Like Mudskips" :*Fremennik Province Tasks: :**'Medium:' "Fairy Mountaneering" :*Seers' Village Tasks: :**'Hard:' "Beware of the Dog" :*Ardougne Tasks: :**'Medium:' "A Visit to Charlie" :*Morytania Tasks: :**'Medium: '"Who You Gonna Ring?" Trivia * This quest goes by several similar names in RuneScape: ** 'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry, and in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the Knowledge Base. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The Fairy Queen hasn't regained her throne...yet. War must be prepared and troops mustered before the Godfather can sleep with the fishes." This is a reference to the Sicilian Mafia of New York City. *In the QuestHelp Base the Quest is classed as an 'Intermediate' Quest. In the Quest Journal control panel the Quest is under the 'Experienced' tab. *While holding the certificate if you speak to one of the sheep in Zanaris, your character will ask the sheep if it knows what the strange markings mean to which the sheep will say "The human's found some symbols and doesn't know what they mean so now it's cross-examining me and spoiling my routine!" fi:Fairytale II - Cure a Queen es:A Fairy Tale part II Fairy Tale Part II Category:Fairy Tale quest series Category:Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen Category:Wikia Game Guides quests